Aro and Bella: Aronia
by Little Lonely Coyote
Summary: Aro and Bella have been together for several years now. Ultimately conceiving a child. Have fun reading, and don't forget to read the first story to this one!
1. 1, The Doctor

**A/N. So here it is. The first chapter to the sequel to my first Aro and Bella story. I agree with some of your reviews, as there was no solid plot after I had re-read it. Sorry about that, and I love y'all who loved it. Thanks so much for the reviews. Well, onto the story!**

**P.S. Also, Sulpicia is in this story. Just as a different role. It will move around a lot from p.o.v to p.o.v. Makes it a bit more interesting to me. So I did it that way. Now, I WILL stop wasting your time with this dreadfully long A/N and let you read.**

**-FantasyBloomed**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters used in this story belong to me. Even though I made up one character, I therefore allow anyone to use it. She doesn't belong to me, I just made her up!**

Chapter 1, The Doctor

Bella's P.O.V.

I've lived in Volterra with the Vampire Royalty, known as the Volturi now for close to 3 years.. I came here one day on a vacation. I came across the love of my life, Aro, when I accidentally backed into him, looking at his gorgeous home in the city. From that moment on, I had loved him with all my heart, even if I hadn't known it. The next day, I joined a tour into the castle. Not realizing what I had gotten myself into. I ran into Aro again, seeing his face. His true beauty. His power. His… Lifestyle. I was pulled aside by Jane, being kept out of the chaos that would soon erupt in the chamber.

Soon, I came to love my new life. Didyme, Aro's biological sister and Marcus's wife, Athenodora, Caius's wife, and my best friend, Sulpicia. We all were a loving family, despite our horrific habits. Aro and I were in love. Hopelessly in love.

Now, here I am. Still a weak, fragile human. But, not because Aro refused to change me. No, much more complicated reason. I am carrying Aro's child. Soon, he would be a father. A vampire-human hybrid. Then, and only then, when I give birth, would I be a vampire, as the child would kill me if I had no vampire venom. I was nervous, but Aro had a friend that could help me. He is a doctor, in the Olympic Peninsula in Forks Washington. Last I remember, his name is Carlisle Cullen. I walked into Aro's office, with questions.

"Aro," I asked gently at his door.

"Come in, love," he answered back in his perfect voice. I walked in through the lavishly decorated door, into his nicely accented office. He was sitting at his desk, finishing a letter as I could tell. He looked up and smiled at me. I sat down on one of the office chairs.

"What can I do for you, love?" he asked, smiling. I laid my hand on my stomach, where the bulge protruded out, getting significantly larger every day.

"Aro, when is this… Doctor supposed to be here?" I asked urgently.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Around four," he replied smoothly.

"And, who is he? How do you know him?" I asked, less urgently this time. He set down his pen and sat back in his chair, exposing his perfect face and flawless features. He took in a breath, beginning to speak.

"Carlisle Cullen is a brilliant doctor. He also happens to be a vampire, head of the Olympic Coven. The second largest coven, next only to ourselves. An old friend of mine. He lived here for about 3 decades. Just as a companion. He has the strangest way of life as well. He refuses to drink the blood of humans, living only on animals. He tried very hard to get us to convert to that lifestyle as well, in a failed attempt. He left us, and made a coven of his own. Last I heard, there were seven of them, including Carlisle. Two of which I prize more than any in this world. Alice, able to see the future. And Edward, able to read someone's current thoughts from a distance. Not needing to touch them, like I do. Does that answer your questions, Bella dearest?" He finally finished. I nodded. This doctor sounded like the doctor that I needed.

I left the room, feeling my child move around as I stood up. Automatically, my hand flew to my stomach. I sighed, and walked around the castle.

Soon, I ran into Jane in the library. She was hunched over a huge book on one of the cushy chairs. Her petite little body looked like it stood no chance in heaving the large, ungodly like book up from her lap and back onto the shelf. Yet, she did it with ease. I must have surprised her, for when she looked up she snarled once, then took deep breaths, calming herself.

"Oh, Bella. Don't sneak up on me when I'm reading. It scares me more then anything, because I cut off my senses and focus on my reading. Oh well. What can I do for you?" She said, pushing the books she had out back up onto the shelf. Her piercing red eyes still unnerved me.

"Nothing. I'm just anxious for the doctor to get here tomorrow. I'm wondering if he can determine how long it is till I deliver," I rambled on. She giggled a little at my random words.

"You're waiting for Carlisle, I take it?" she answered back. I can never remember the doctors name. Carlisle. Carlisle. I repeated it over and over in my head.

"Yeah, that's the one," I replied again. Swinging my hand to my stomach in answer to the movement in my abdomen.

"Carlisle is the most brilliant doctor I have ever heard of. Except for House, on the tv show, except, that's a tv show, with actors. Carlisle is real. And he will be here soon. With Edward, I expect. He always takes Edward with him on medical trips like this," Jane explained. I sighed. Two doctors?

Leaving the library, I looked at the clock in the hall. It was getting late, and I was tired. I made my way back to my room, moving through the throne chamber. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all sitting in the wooden thrones. Aro looked up from his book. Caius in Marcus didn't do as much as blink. He walked over to me and led me to my room.

He put his arm around my waist. Ever time he did this I flinched, never getting used to the freezing temperatures of his skin. I huddled closer to him as he did this, leading me to my chamber. We silently walked. Just enjoying each others company. We got to my door. The look in his eyes signaled to me that he could not stay and lull me to sleep. I understood. He looked down at me and smiled. I wasn't much shorter than him, only by about 3 inches. Enough to where he still had to look down into my eyes. His red eyes accommodated him perfectly. I wasn't scared of them as I was on Marcus or Caius or Jane.

We still stood by my door. He bent his head down, so his lips could meet mine. He kissed me with sweet, lovely, passion. He pulled away, his eyes closed and whispered into my ear. [I feel no need to tell you what he said, just let your imagination think what it is and review and say what your think it is. Fantasy] He opened the door for me and I walked in, ready for sleep.

**A/N. How'd you like it? Better than the first version, yes? Now, if you have not read the first version, do it now! Here be a link;**.net/s/7508359/1/Aro_and_Bella**. Review Review Review! Thanks : )**

**-FantasyBloomed**

**P.S. The chapters will get longer, I promise. And, it won't be in just Bella's pov. It will change. I promise. Review and you will get a prize! Well, not really, but if you give me some ideas, I'd be happy : )**


	2. 2, The Flight

**A/N. So this chapter is wrote around Carlisle mostly. I know its off topic, but I thought I could spice it up a little bit. It will have some Carlisle Esme fluff, but, c'mon, who doesn't love that! If you have any ideas for future chapters, pm me or leave it in the reviews. All opinions are welcome!**

**-FantasyBloomed**

Chapter 2, the Flight

Carlisle's P.O.V

I received word from Aro that he needed me to come to Italy briefly. Something about a pregnant girl. I figured he finally found someone to love, but she was still human. Odd, that didn't seem like Aro. He was always one to change someone if they possessed special talents as a human. He hadn't mentioned anything about special talents though. And I was curious as to how he came across the girl.

I kneeled by the walk-in closet that Alice had insisted on installing, and Esme didn't stop her when she did. I was gently placing clothes into my duffel bag. Soon, I was packed for the week trip. I hoped Edward was to, as he was accompanying me. I wished I could have taken Esme, but she refused to go to Volterra, but I couldn't really blame her. Soon, I was paying attention to my medical bag. I always over packed when it came to medicines and needles and tubes, but that was never a bad thing. Gently, I placed bottles of morphine and plenty other of different pain killers and medicines into the inside pockets. Finally, I came to my box of needles. I tried to remember when the last time I used them was. A week ago. I hadn't sterilized them yet after I used them. I went down into the kitchen and boiled water, placing each needle gently in the hot water. I was careful not to let it splash, even if it wouldn't have mattered. I went back upstairs.

I thought I had left the door opened, but Esme must be doing something. She was probably fussing over my clothes. I walked in, and she was laying on the bed, reading a magazine. She looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes a healthy bronze. I walked over and sat down by her, placing my hand on her back. She rolled over onto her back and sat up, leaning onto my shoulder.

"I'll miss you," she whispered near my ear. I tilted my head and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I won't be gone long. I hope," I added that last part quickly and quietly. She sighed deeply. She looked back up at me, I couldn't help but smile. She was so lovely. I lowered my head, my lips closing in on hers. I kissed her slowly and sweetly. She kissed me back in the same tempo. I wish she would have agreed to come with Edward and I. I pulled back from the kiss, looking up at the clock. I had to be at the airport in two hours. In Seattle. It was a long drive for Edward and I. I gave Esme a hug, and went downstairs to grab my needles.

Edward was downstairs on the couch with Emmett. His bag by his feet. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels. Edward was reading a book that probably came from my office. I put the needles in the box and dropped the box into my medical bag.

"Lets go, Edward," I called into the living room. He set down the book and grabbed his bag. We left for the car.

I called Heidi's phone, as Aro did not carry or talk on phones. She didn't answer, so I left a message.

"Hello, Heidi, it's Carlisle. Please tell Aro we are leaving for the airport and will be in Volterra tomorrow afternoon. About 3:30. Thank-you, Heidi," I concluded the message and put the phone back into my jacket pocket. Edward and I raced on the freeway toward Seattle in my Mercedes.

Edward's P.O.V

Carlisle and I raced towards Seattle. I looked over at the speedometer. 95 mph. We were going fast enough to be in Seattle in close to 45 minutes. I dug around in my backpack, trying to find a book or something. I pulled out my iPod and earphones. I became saturated with, not only other artists music, but mine as well. I picked up a book I found in Carlisle's office, a medical book, and resumed reading.

I hadn't received much detail on just why exactly we were going to Italy, but I just went along with it. Seeing that I was Carlisle's… Partner in this. Only one in the rest of our family, aside from Carlisle, who knows anything about medical practices. I figured that's why he was bringing me.

I felt us change lanes. Into the right lane. We were getting off the freeway. I looked up from my book. We were in Seattle, heading to the airport. I put the book mark on my page, and paused the music. I rolled up the overly priced ear phones around the body of the iPod and put it back into the backpack. I did the same with the book, putting it back into the pocket. I zipped up the bag, and seeing it was snowing outside, I put my jacket on. Normally, neither Carlisle or I would need a jacket, but if we stepped outside in this blizzard with bare arms, we would get some odd looks.

We headed for the parking garage, easily finding a spot in the late afternoon flyers. I looked at the clock. It was 3:30. Our flight was at five. For us, that would be easy. The hardest part is going to be security. But not many people were here. This would be simple.

We walked to the double doors into the main lobby. No lines. Perfect. No hassle. We got our tickets in no time, not bothering to check in our duffel bags. They weren't very big. There was a small line at security, but not enough to be accounted for. Through the metal detectors, the x-rays. Taking our belts, shoes, and any jewelry off. Our rings and my pendant. All of it into the little bins. Finally, we were through. Heading toward the gate. Carlisle stopped into a little bookstore. He forgot to bring a book. I understood. One flight, across the states. One stop in Atlanta, then onto Volterra. It was going to be a long day. I stood outside, staring at the floor. He soon was out with a stack medical journals, magazines, and a newspaper. He would have all those read before we were even close to Georgia. I looked down at my phone. 4:30. We continued on to the gate where a small crowd of people were standing. They were waiting to get to Georgia to. I saw a mother and her group of children. I didn't have to read her mind. I could tell she was annoyed by the process. I counted five children. The eldest, who was 15, was holding her little brother, who was four. He was sleeping on her shoulder, under her long brown hair. I couldn't help but inhale. So appetizing, yet, I had to resist. It was getting harder.

"Edward…" Carlisle whispered to me. I realized my fists were clenched hard. I relaxed a little bit.

"Sorry," I whispered back.

I heard the voice over the intercom. We were beginning to board. I looked down at my ticket. We sat in first class. Of course. We always got the best seats possible. I never understood why. It didn't matter. Of course, first class boarded first. We were in seats C2 and C3 on the 777 Boeing super jet. Window seat and aisle. Good. We had an aisle to ourselves.

We sat down in the plushy blue seats. I automatically closed the window blind. I looked over at Carlisle. He was looking through his pile of books that he purchased. I figured this would be a good time to speak.

"Carlisle," I asked quietly. I'm sure no one on the airplane would even know we were traveling together, or talking together.

"Yes?" he said in the same tone as I.

"Why are we going to Italy?" I asked, pulling on my seatbelt and leaning against the arm rest. He sighed, and looked up from the newspaper.

"Aro has met… Someone. Someone he loves dearly," Carlisle explained. I automatically understood.

"She is human," I whispered to myself.

"Yes she is. And I expect now you know why we are going, yes?" he asked me. I nodded. The woman was pregnant. Human vampire hybrid. Only once I had heard of this. And the mother died in the delivery process.

Soon, we were taxi-ing out of the gate, following one small plane, getting ready for take off. Finally, I felt the engines kick into life. The force doing nothing on my body. I didn't feel the need to pop my ears like I could hear other people doing.

I listened in amusement to the humans' thoughts. A young couple in the back of the plane, on their honeymoon, locked in a kiss. The family, behind and in front of Carlisle and I. The mother, struggling with the toddlers behind us. The two eldest, the girl of 15 and another girl, twins. First one older by only 25 minutes. I laughed a little at their struggling with the four year old. All the kid wanted was his crackers, but they didn't know that. I looked over at Carlisle, his eyes weren't following the sentences of his book, but he was laughing at the struggling surrounding us. This flight, was going to be one of the better ones.

**A/N. So, who doesn't love a little cliffy? I know this chapter was more Cullen-ish than Aro and Bella, but I thought it'd be good to see it in Carlisle and Edwards pov. And, this is just the beginning. So, review and tell me what you think. And don't hesitate to pm me with ideas or opinions or what ever else you want to say. Review and let me know! Please, pretty please?**

**-FantasyBloomed**


	3. 3, Peaceful Dreams

**A/N. I know Aro's Pov in this is short, but that's merely because I ran out of ideas. I'm trying as best I can to make it as good as it gets, but its hard. So I'm apologizing that it took me so long to update. Sorry sorry! I've been busy.**

**-FantasyBloomed**

**P.S. Love y'all!**

Chapter 3, Dreaming in peace

Aro's P.O.V

Bella is truly worried about our child. Or her life. Either way, I can not disagree with her either way. I'm just hoping and praying that Carlisle will be here soon. With the right equipment. I could not bare him entering without the proper equipment for my dearest Bella. I'm also able to identify that it won't be long before we must deliver.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door to the office. I could tell it wasn't Bella.

"Come in," I said. The doors opened and Heidi entered and closed the door behind her.

"Carlisle just called in," she said. Even though I could not see my own face, I knew immediately that my eyes lit up.

"And?" I asked, gesturing with my hand.

"And, him and Edward were just boarding the plane. They will be here earlier than expected,"

"Excellent," was all I said on the rest of the matter. She just nodded and left me in peace to my thoughts.

I opened a large, leather bound book on vampire lore and myths. I flipped to the index, looking for breeding or something of the sorts. The closest thing I could come to was spawning. I swiftly turned to the chapter. The picture before the chapter title looked like a monster tearing its way out of the poor, unfortunate woman. I looked down at the Latin caption, translated it read "The monster spawn" I read on, hoping for good news, instead of horrible news.

Bella's P.O.V

I sat in my beautiful room, sobbing quietly into a pillow. I didn't understand. I didn't understand what I didn't understand. If that makes any sense. Silently, I hoped that no one would come in through the door, seeing me this hysterical. Especially Aro. I hated to have him go through what I do. I hated seeing the sadness in his beautiful crimson eyes. I calmed a little bit. Enough to open my sticky, puffy eyes. I sat up, tears still flowing. I pulled my hair back behind my ears and sighed, picking up the six inch tall mahogany box. I clicked open the bronze latch, and swung open the lid. Hearing the under used hinges squeak in protest.

I ran my fingers over the marble sized diamond laying perfectly in the red velvet of the box. I picked it up ever so gently, careful not to tangle or snap the gold chain the diamond hung on. I examined it, looking closer at the crown of it, where the chain hung on. I could tell there was rubies and sapphires embedded into the gold. This was the first time I closely looked at it. I couldn't help the tears now. For what Aro did for me. I didn't deserve it. I laid back down, my sobs muffled by the down in the pillow. I rolled up in the cushy comforter, hiding my maternal shirt and short shorts. I turned my head to the left, closing my eyes. My breathing evened. Soon, I was dreaming.

I was in a meadow with a beautiful boy. He was tall. Slightly taller than Aro. He had unusual bronze colored hair. With golden eyes to match. Behind him to the left in the trees was a very large, russet colored wolf with brown eyes. It's facial expression was calm.

I couldn't help but race towards the boy in the black suit. He stood like a statue. Like Aro when he was thinking. He had his arms wide open, beckoning to me. I raced towards him. I could not identify his face, but I loved it. I held my arms tightly around his torso. He kissed the top of my head, on my hair. I closed my eyes and held my face against his chest. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Bella" it said over and over. Suddenly, I felt a prod in my shoulder. Gentle, but firm. The vision disappeared. The wolf did. The boy did. Vanished from my arms into smoke.

I still heard the voice. A woman's now. Familiar, but failed to tag a name to it. I felt the cool silk against my body, still feeling someone's hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and opened my eyes. I was still in the castle, in my room. Only a dream. I stretched my limbs and turned my head, seeing Sulpicia, with Jane behind her. I brought my hand to my face, and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the clock. 3:25. I couldn't quite tell if it was AM or PM. Sulpicia's cold hand on my back, helping my heave myself up. I yawned.

"Afternoon, Ms. Bella," Sulpicia greeted me behind her dusty blonde hair, smiling. I smiled back, leaning my head against her shoulder. She kissed my head, like the boy in the dream did. I giggled quietly to myself.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked drearily, still blinking away sleep.

"Five hours," Jane answered before Sulpicia could. I scratched away the dry tears from the side of my eyes.

"We wouldn't have woken you, except Aro has requested your presence," Sulpicia explained. Requested. Wow. As far as I'm concerned, Aro didn't "request" he commanded. I smiled.

"I must look dreadful," I muttered, scratching my head, feeling the fluffiness of my hair. Jane just shook her head, and Sulpicia just giggled. They both were very bad liars. I felt my stomach rumble. I was hungry. Sulpicia was amused.

"Hungry, my dear?" She asked, giggling.

"Very," I responded, laughing as I got out of bed. I scurried around my messy room, looking for something somewhat decent to wear. I found a red and blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Jane and Sulpicia didn't bother leaving the room while I change. And I didn't mind. I went over to my mirror and brushed out my hair. The next thing I knew Jane and Sulpicia were at my side, fussing over makeup.

"Girls! Please, stop. I don't need makeup on right now. Like Aro cares. And whoever said the doctor would care to?" I said, feebly pushing away their arms. They just laughed at my ignorance, continuing to put blush on my jaw line. I finally gave up, and let them have their way.

I looked in the mirror. My face was way more exquisite than the rest of my body. I sighed. Sulpicia took my hand and led me out the door.

Carlisle's P.O.V

Edward and I finally landed in Italy. After 14 long hours in the airplane, we were both ready for some fresh air. Away from all the people. We didn't bother renting a car. We each strapped our duffel bag or backpacks onto our backs, and left for the front doors of the airport. Not many people were around, but enough that if we just booked it out, we would get a lot of weird stares. We walked at human speed until we were out of sight of everyone. We picked up speed and raced towards Volterra, 15 miles to the west.

"Edward," I said as we ran.

"Yes, Carlisle?" He asked back, very drearily.

"You haven't spoken much. Are you alright?" I asked a little worriedly. There was a pause between us. I didn't take my eyes off him as we ran.

"Yes, I'm fine I guess," He answered eventually. I nodded. He didn't even look back at me.

A moment or two later, I could smell the distinctive sweetness of Volterra. I flipped open my phone, and with Heidi on speed dial, I brought the phone to my ear. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" she asked in her usual voice.

"Hello, Heidi. It's Carlisle," I said. Habit. I never needed to mention my name.

"Hello Carlisle. You are on the ground once more I take it?" she asked in her quirky Swedish accent.

"Yes. The flights were just fine. Anyway, we are running towards Volterra right now, and I can smell the city. We will be in the castle within ten minutes," I explained to her quickly.

"Excellent," she replied softly. Then I heard some mumbling in the background. I expected she was speaking to Aro. Letting him know we were near.

"Thank you, Carlisle. We will be ready for your arrival," she said, then the line went dead before I could respond. I closed my phone and put it back into my pocket.

Finally, the wall to the city was in eye sight. Half a mile.

"Edward, do you want to go in through the gate or just scale the wall?" I asked blankly.

"We can just scale the wall," he replied in the same tone as myself. I nodded, and we veered to the right, towards the trees. We went through the trees. Faintly, I could smell a stale human scent. It was old. Three years or so. I was lucky I could smell it. We slowed down a little. I looked over at Edward. The still veins in his neck were strained against his skin. He was holding his breath and his face looked pained. Suddenly, I became worried, but I kept my mouth shut and we pressed on.

Finally, coming to the wall, we did not slow down or brace ourselves. I simply tightened down the strap on my backpack, and we jumped. Using the momentum from running to heave us over the wall, into the courtyard of the castle. We swung our legs like an acrobat would over the brick, and landed with grace in the grass. Edward looked in more pain than ever, holding his breath with his hand covering his mouth.

"Edward," I said, walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"La tua contante," he muttered behind his hand. Suddenly, I regretted bringing him, as this could only end badly.

"Do you want to go back to the outskirts? I can handle it," I offered gently.

"No. I can control myself," he said, braving it. I nodded, and we walked towards the big doors that separated the courtyard and the castle.

Before I could tug open the wooden doors, they were swinging open. Inside, pushing them open was Demetri and Felix. I greeted them with a handshake. Edward did the same, and we followed the men into the castle.

"Demetri, why exactly are we here?" I asked.

"You shall see," was all he said. We followed them into the stylish chrome elevator, easily fitting the four of us. It was faster than most, probably to keep the "tourists" from waiting. We walked down another hall in silence. Edward was still holding his breath. Finally, we came to the great double doors that separate the hall from the throne chamber. I expected this is where I would be examining the girl. Felix and Demetri pushed them open, beckoning for us to enter. Inside was Aro. Only Aro sitting on his throne. To his left, leaning on the arm of the throne was a pregnant human. I glanced over at Edward. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets. The way the were widened.

_Hold your breath_ I thought. He strained a nod.

"Ah, Carlisle. My old friend!" He greeted me, strolling over at a human pace. The girl had her hand intertwined with his. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked like she was about to fall over. Which she did. I couldn't see what she tripped on except for maybe her own feet. Aro didn't have time to notice, and she caught herself. I heard a snap. Her wrist. Now I had to treat a broken wrist. She was a clumsy one. She stood up and held her wrist to her side, leaning against Aro for comfort.

"Ow," she complained, rubbing her wrist. I went over to her, gesturing for it. She willfully gave me her hand. Gently, I moved my thumbs over it. I could feel the fracture.

"It's broken," I said to her, coming to the conclusion. She sighed.

"What is your name?" I asked her, smiling. I liked patients like her.

"Bella," she replied.

"Well, Bella, I'm Carlisle, this is my son, Edward," I introduced us. She glanced over at Edward, and I could hear the spike in her heartbeat. She blushed. I pulled out a splint and wrap from my bag, wrapping her wrist quickly.

"Shall we get started?" Aro offered.

"Yes. We should. Where should I examine her?" I asked, looking around.

"Follow me," Aro said, holding Bella's good hand. In the back of the chamber was a door. Through the door was a plush red room. It had Bella's scent all over it. Her room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Aro said, helping Bella onto the bed. I nodded toward him, and he exited the room.

"Bella, would you lay down for me, on your back if you would," I asked, preparing some stuff I brought. She did as was told, and got comfortable. I heard Edward sit down.

"Now Bella, if you could just lift your shirt a little bit," I asked again. She did. Her skin was a deep blue purple. I laid my hands and started feeling around a little. I could feel nothing. It was to hard. Like our skin.

"Extraordinary," Edward and I breathed together. Together… He was thinking something else.

"Edward?" I looked over at him.

"I can hear the child's thoughts," he barely breathed. My eyes widened. Bella was looking at us. She had not heard. Edward was at her side in an instant.


	4. 4, Aronia

**A/N. Yay! Chapter four! This part is kind of like in Breaking Dawn, but anyway. Get ready, I'm gonna be stuck on a plane for six + hours this weekend, then the weekend after that. Going on vacation. Whoooo hooo! So, I should hopefully get a few chapters done in there. So, read this chapter and review!**

**-Fantasy**

**Basic Disclaimer applies.**

Chapter 4, Aronia

Edward's P.O.V

I heard the mysterious voice. I cocked my ears to the side, and listened closer. It came from Bella's abdomen. The child's voice. I raced to her side, placing my hand on her swollen belly, and listened closer. Mixed up words, but vocabulary able for most people to understand. It was speaking it Italian. I just kneeled there, listening closer.

"Interesting," I mumbled. Bella looked down at me.

"What? What is it?" She asked me, her voice shaky.

"I can hear your child's thoughts," I said immediately. She sighed and smiled.

"I must go talk to Aro for a bit. Can you handle it here, Edward?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled, and nodded.

"I'll be back soon," he said again. I heard the door close, and his foot steps go down the hall. Her fingers intertwined into my bronze hair. I found it awkward, but nice. I smiled, and looked up at her. Her cheeks were a bright red. Suddenly, I noticed I couldn't hear her thoughts. Hmm.

"So? Is it possible to determine how long I'll still be pregnant?" She asked me as I stood back up.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not a doctor like Carlisle is. Sure, I have gone to medical school, but I don't practice it like Carlisle does," I said, apologizing. Her face dropped. Even in its current state, Bella still was beautiful. I stood up, and she sat up on her pillows.

"It's just fine. I'll ask Carlisle when he comes back in. He should be back in soon, right?" she asked. Full of questions. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes. I'm sure he'll be back momentarily," I answered back to her. I sat on her bed, staring into her eyes. She smelled so… Divine. My throat burned, but of course, I knew better.

Her fingers intertwined with mine. I didn't stop her. I laid back down on her bed. Next to her, smiling at her. She pushed her hair behind her ear and set her head down on my shoulder, sighing. I pushed my nose into her hair. I ignored the burn in my throat and the venom that pooled in my mouth. I took a breath, inhaling her sweet scent. She looked up at me, and blushed. Suddenly, I lost control.

I dipped my head down, my nose touching hers. I knew it was wrong. Sick. I guess I didn't care. I swallowed the remaining venom, bringing my lips to hers. I kissed her sweetly. Slowly at first. Bringing my hand to her neck, caressing her cheek. She pressed her hand to my chest. On my white t-shirt. Without me realizing it, I heard the door knob turn, and the hinges squeal. Along with a few gasps, hisses, growls, and snarls. I opened my eyes. Aro and Carlisle. Jane and Sulpicia.

Aro's P.O.V

I talked with Carlisle, walking down the hall. Sulpicia and Jane flanked us. Carlisle was telling me about Bella, I listened intently.

"I decided to stop examining her to retrieve you, Aro. I figured that you should be in there. I'm sorry if you were busy," he apologized.

"Its quite alright, Carlisle," I assured him, coming to Bella's door, I caught a scent of Edward.

"Edward is with you?" I asked, curious. I've always wanted Edward in my ranks.

"Yes. I brought him along to help me," he explained. We stopped on the outside of the door. I couldn't hear any conversation going on. I clutched the knob, and turned it, opening the door.

Inside, the sight was shocking. I felt a snarl arise from my throat, and rip through my teeth. Beside me, Jane growled. Sulpicia gasped. I looked over. Carlisle was just standing there, shocked.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, I could hear the horror in his voice.

"Bella! Edward!" I yelled. I didn't yell often. Bella turned her head. I could see the sorrow. The betrayal. Edward stood up on the bed. My hands clenched into fists.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked, when he got control again.

"Carlisle, I-" Edward's voice cracked.

"Bella, is this true?" I asked, furious. She just stared into my eyes. I couldn't tell if I should be mad at her, or Edward. Her eyes clicked over and looked at Edward. I looked at him and growled.

"You. Kissed _my_ Bella?" I snarled through my teeth. Carlisle's arm moved in front of me, restraining me. I pushed it. Trying to move it. Trying to get to Edward. I crouched, baring my teeth, and leapt over Carlisle's arm, plowing through to Edward.

I tackled Edward, holding his face to the floor. Using my knees to hold his limbs down. He thrashed around. Soon, I could feel Carlisle's hands yanking on me. Soon, I was flying through the air. I hit the wall, feeling the brick crumble against the force. I opened my eyes, and saw Carlisle, his hand holding my neck on the wall.

"Don't you touch my son," he grumbled at me.

"Let me down, Carlisle. In name of our friendship," I threatened. His force got harder. Barely able to breath, I had no other choice. Looking over, I saw Jane, stunned.

"Jane?" I called, choking. I watched, then Carlisle fell to the floor.

"We will let you up now, if you don't attack me again," I offered. He managed a nod.

"Jane," I said again. He stood up, breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle," I apologized. He just nodded.

"Please, Carlisle. We need you. Bella and I," I begged.

"We will stay. But, only for as long as we are needed. Not a moment longer," Carlisle grumbled. Edward made his way over to me.

"Aro, I apologize for my behavior. I knew better, I'm sorry," Edward apologized. He held out his hand. I took it, and we shook hands in apology. One mistake that would not happen again.

After the… skirmish, and Edward and Carlisle went to the surrounding forests to hunt, I had some quality time with my Bella.

"Bella?" I asked, peaking in through the door. She was sitting on her bed, sobbing. She didn't look. I let myself in, sitting next to her. She leaned down onto my shoulder. I put my hand on her thigh, rubbing lightly. I wasn't mad. Just confused.

"Aro, I'm so sorry," she feebly apologized.

"No need for that, little one. But, why?" I asked, sympathetically. She sighed, regaining her voice.

"Aro. It was my fault. I have to tell you something. Yesterday when I was napping in here, I had a dream. In my dream, I saw Edward. Now that I know who he is I can put a name on him. It was a romantic dream. Me and him. Seeing my dream actually come true… I just lost it. I'm so sorry," Bella apologized again. Sobbing into my chest. I held her, laying my cheek on the crown of her head. I cooed to her. Quieting her.

"Bella, you really think a dream is going to affect the way I feel about you? The way I love you?" I asked.

"No, but it's what I didn't dream, Aro. I usually dream about you and me, but this one was more… Intense. More realistic. There was one other thing in the dream to," she confessed. I looked down at her, bewildered.

"A wolf. A really big one. He looked, familiar. He wasn't a wolf though. At least not entirely. I could feel something. Like he was a shape shifter. He just watched me. As I curled in Edward's arms," she explained to me. I remember Caius saying he was almost killed by a werewolf. Having them hunted nearly to extinction. The way she described this one though, was not one of the Children of the Moon. She slumped against my shoulder, and I kissed her forehead. She yawned. I looked at the clock. It was time for her to go to bed.

"Isabella-" she cut me off, putting her finger to my mouth.

"Bella… You know my name is Bella. How many times do I have to tell you?" she smiled, reaching up to me, her nose brushing mine. I helped her, bending my head. Her lips touched mine. Softly. Perfectly. Folding together like they were made for each other.

I laid her down on her pillow. Our lips still together. Getting more passionate. I pushed the comforter over her body, cuddling up next to her. We slowed down. She yawned again and closed her eyes, laying her head on my chest.

"Goodnight, Bella. _My _Bella…" I cooed to her. Laying my hand against her swollen belly. Soon. Very soon

Bella's P.O.V

The last thing I knew was me curled against Aro's chest. Dreaming peacefully at first, but they got more realistic. Then painful. Like I was there. My abdomen felt like fire. I opened my eyes. But it wasn't right. My eyes felt heavy. And my limbs felt like lead. I couldn't move. Then, very sharp pain in my belly. I tried to look, but the fluorescents were to bright. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. I felt Aro's hands pushing my hair from my face. I managed to get my breath.

"Aro?" I gasped.

"Aronia," was all he said, and turned back to focus on me. With Carlisle doing the same. I could feel the scalpels tearing my skin. I could feel it. Nothing could keep me from screaming. I felt a crack. Then a snap. My ribs. Getting harder to breath, I closed my eyes, struggling to breathe. I felt Aro's hands on me again. I could hear him, but I couldn't get myself to speak.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" He asked. I heard a gush, then crying. Aronia. My darling child had been born. I opened my eyes to see a little girl in Carlisle's arms. She had raven black hair like her father's. Loose curls like I did.

Suddenly, I felt my skin tear on my neck. It burned. But not like when I was delivering. It still took my strength not to scream. Then again on my arms and legs. I was numb from pain. I gave up and let the screams flow. I fell unconscious.

**A/N. Who doesn't love a good cliffhanger now and then? The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Remember, Read and Review. Also, ideas are ALWAYS welcome! Whether it is for this story or another story or a possible future story. **

**Fantasy**


	5. 5, Where is she?

Chapter 5, Where is she?

Carlisle's P.O.V

I cut into her abdomen, having to bite apart the embryonic sac, as the scalpel was not strong enough. Soon, I was past the hard grey shield, and I removed the baby. A girl. Aro was behind me, watching. Bella was screaming, then, there was silence. She stopped breathing.

"Edward!" I called. He came in and took the child. I walked to Bella's head and bent down, biting down on her jugular, releasing my venom into her sweet blood, as I did with Esme and Edward. She was still, it was so unnatural. I bit her on her neck. Her arms. Her wrists, her legs and ankles. Performing CPR. Nothing was working. Her heart wasn't beating. Aro scowled behind me, obviously upset. He was whispering words to himself.

After five, long minutes of silence, I heard Bella's heart beat. Faintly, but it was there. I sighed in relief.

"Aro. She will be fine," I promised him. He cocked his head, and heard her heartbeat. He sighed with relief.

"Much thanks to you, Carlisle. I can't tell you how much I owe you at this moment," he promised, shaking my hand. I shook it back. Edward came back in with the child.

"Carlisle," he said, handing me the baby. She laid her hand upon my cheek and smiled at me.

"Aro, what's her name?" I asked.

"Aronia," he sighed the name. I cleaned her up, rubbing her, removing the blood. I weighed her, measured her, and monitored her vitals. She was healthy, but she wasn't crying. She just watched me intently as I cleaned her up. Long raven hair. Like Aro's. Curly like Bella's. I handed her back to Edward and helped Aro clean up Bella. Washing off the bite marks. Brushing out her hair. Jane came in and dressed her. Finally, we were finished.

I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. Esme had called me several times. I pressed the green button, calling her back. She caught it on the first ring.

"Carlisle?" she greeted me gently.

"Hello Esme," I greeted her back, smiling.

"Alice said you would call," she said.

"I figured. Anyway, how much do you know?" I asked.

"None. Alice couldn't see anything after she saw you calling. What has happened?" Esme asked me urgently.

"I successfully helped Aro. He's a father now," I chuckled. Aro… A father.

"Oh how wonderful!" she sprung.

"Anyway, when do you suppose you will be home?" she asked me.

"Edward and I will leave for the airport just as soon as we can," I promised her. I could just practically see her jumping up and down in joy. I said we would only be gone a few days, and it's been nearly two weeks.

"I'll be waiting for you," she promised me.

Aro's P.O.V

Aronia. My daughter. My beautiful daughter. Bella, so lifeless lay next to me. Her heart still beating. I held Aronia as I watched Bella. Three days. Three days I thought. And she would be better. She would be my other half. She already was. I closely listened to Bella's irregular, awkward heart beat. Suddenly, I saw what was happening.

Her bones healed. Her chest sprang outward, no longer collapsed. The color come back to her face, but fade once more. Her hair recovered it's gleam. Her lips go from grey to rose red. The final ending.

Her heart beat was very odd. It fluttered like a hummingbird for once second, but changed to a slow beat another. Finally, it sped up. Jane took Aronia as I watched Bella. Her heart fought pitifully against the potent venom. I sat down next to her head, watching it turn and turn from the pain. Her blood stopping. Her heart pattering. Suddenly, her heart stopped. Abruptly. I grabbed her hand. It was the same temperature as mine.

"Bella?" I asked gently. She took in a deep breath, and coughed. Opening her eyes. Her newborn, crimson eyes.

She jumped up from the bloody operation table, clutching her throat.

"Bella," I cooed gently. Her eyes widened at me.

"Aro!" She squealed in her new voice, hugging me. I hugged her back, kissing her forehead.

"Welcome to immortality," I welcomed her. She smiled and kissed me. She moved back, and coughed.

"You're thirsty?" I guessed.

"Yes. Very," she replied back. I grabbed her hand.

"Come with me, Bella dear," I said, pulling her out of the room. She followed me into the throne room.

"Heidi!" I called. Heidi came clipping down the stairs.

"Yes, Aro?" she replied.

"Bella here is thirsty. Who do we have for her to drink?" I asked. Heidi said nothing, but nodded and left the room, going to get someone for Bella.

"Where is she going?" Bella asked.

"To get you some dinner," I explained quirkily, tapping her nose as I said it. I sat down on the throne, pulling her into my lap. She laid her arms around me, and rested her head on my shoulder. We enjoyed each others company, until we heard Heidi's high heals dragging someone behind her. Bella stood up from my lap, and the large double doors swung open.

Behind Heidi were two men. Awestruck at her beauty. Heidi was such a gypsy occasionally, blinding men with her beauty, making them follow her. I laughed. Heidi smiled at Bella.

"Ready, Bella? Let your hunting instincts take over," she said in her Swedish accent. She turned around with a small needle, and pricked each man in the neck, drawing blood.

Bella's P.O.V

I felt so different. My senses enhanced. I could hear everything. See everything. Smell everything. The walls. The wood. Aro as I stood up from his lap as Heidi came back in with my "dinner" as Aro called it. She walked in, and two men were behind her, following her dangerous beauty.

"Ready, Bella? Let your hunting instincts take over," She explained to me. She drew out a needle from inside her sleeve, and swung around, facing the men. Swiftly, she pricked each one in the neck, drawing blood. I inhaled. The sweet, irresistible tang of the blood filled my nostrils. My sinuses. I crouched, and sprung at the same time. It seemed like it moved in slow motion. I saw Heidi step out of the way, releasing her grip on the men.

I watched as their eyes moved to mine. Like I was moving so slowly. They tried to turn and run, but it was to late. I tackled them, holding both them down, sinking my teeth into their necks. Letting the screams fill the room. I drank my fill of the sweet blood, sucking both men dry.

I was done. Without their blood, they looked so drained and useless. Which they were now.

I licked the blood off my fingers and sighed, looking down at the bloody mess I made. Aro was at my side hugging me.

"Brilliant, Bella. Such a fast hunter," he said, kissing me.

"Heidi?" Aro beckoned to the bodies. She nodded and picked them both up, removing them. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. Finally, I spoke up.

"Aro?" I asked quietly, listening to my new voice.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied back.

"Where is Aronia?" I asked.

**A/N. Haha, and another cliffhanger. I love ending stories like that. Yes. I do believe this is the end of the story. It will continue on in the next story to Aro and Bella, but the romance between the two has officially run out of my mind and onto the page. I know it's not a great story, but I'm going to do a whole series or something with only Aronia's P.O.V. So keep checking it out and see if I have started on it!**


End file.
